


Late night

by AyafeatKalona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Writing, Other, Tired Reader, gamer lee felix, late night shifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyafeatKalona/pseuds/AyafeatKalona
Summary: Returning home to Felix always made you feel peaceful.Lee Felix x Reader Drabble
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Late night

It was late when you returned home from work. Normally, people would be surprised to see the lights on in the flat. But knowing the antics of your boyfriend, it wasn't anything new to you. Sure enough, Felix was sitting in front of the TV playing. You discarded your jacket and your shoes and moved to the kitchen. There, a warm plate with egg fried rice was waiting for you. You took the plate and went back to the living room to sit next to Felix on the couch. The young man didn't look up nor did he greet you. He was completely focused on his game. You smiled at that and ate quickly. Discarding the plate on the table, you settled your tired and exhausted body on the back of the couch. Shortly after, you fell asleep. The only sound being Felix mashing the buttons of his controller. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Felix was distracted from his game when a body was leaning against him. His gaze shifted from the screen to your sleeping form. He hadn't noticed you coming home yet he couldn't bring himself to wake you up. He knew how exhausted work left you and he smiled warmly at you sleeping peacefully. Carefully, he slipped his arms around your body to cuddle you and only a short time later, he fell asleep. His game long forgotten.


End file.
